


You're my Flashlight

by docfraiser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Love, Sibling Incest, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfraiser/pseuds/docfraiser
Summary: So, this is my first Kalex Video to the Song "Flashlight" from Jessy J. Hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, the script, now the Video. Where will this end??

So this is my First Kalex Video, but maybe not my last. Who knows?? If you have suggestions let me know and I will see what I can do. Hope you like it. 


End file.
